Esquece e vai sorrir
by annyi malfoy
Summary: Gina tem medo de se envolver com alguém e se afunda cada vez mais no conforto da solidão. Mas quem sabe se não correr atrás de alguém interessante não achará algo melhor ainda?
1. Distante

Capítulo 1 - Distante

As incontáveis cores no céu indicavam que o sol estava para se pôr, notava-se também pelas donas de casa gorduchas, com seus aventais de cozinha, chamando para que os filhos ajudassem com o jantar, enquanto esses brincavam nas calçadas, atormentavam algum gato de rua, ou roubavam alguns doces na mercearia perto de casa.

E num quarteirão qualquer via-se o jovem rapaz, não tão bonito, mas das roupas e expressões simpáticas, indo provavelmente ao trabalho, ou quem sabe a algum programa com amigos? Talvez fosse seu dia de folga.

Andou por mais dois quarteirões, quem sabe, e parou no ponto de ônibus, tirou um cigarro. A essa altura as luzes da rua já se acendiam e as crianças já haviam sido levadas para casa pelas orelhas. Acendeu o cigarro de modo automático e esperou por seu ônibus num movimento de dobra-desdobra joelhos. Parecia ansioso.

Deu sinal para um ônibus que ia para o outro lado da cidade e nele subiu, depois de se livrar do cigarro. Seu caminho se torna desinteressante a partir de agora, e que fique claro que não iremos saber se ele foi trabalhar ou apenas encher a cara sem se preocupar com o amanhã.

Voltando alguns minutos atrás, as cores no céu indicavam um sol prestes a se pôr e próximo a um quarteirão qualquer estava a garota de óculos escuros tentando não se fazer notar, porque ela sabia que nunca a notavam da maneira como gostaria, não era o muito que as pessoas esperavam, era menos ainda do que achavam dela e pelo que ela sabia a notavam como insignificante, então preferia passar despercebida. Não sei em que isso se difere.

Qualquer um que a observasse de perto, e depois observasse o rapaz, para então se voltar à ela, saberia do que se tratava. Uma distância considerável, e passos lentos, ela parecia saber o caminho que ele faria, pois olhava mais para baixo do que para qualquer outro canto. Mas sorria ao notar que ele estava cantarolando, ou quando mexia nos cabelos, como que para desarrumá-los. Sim, ela o estava seguindo de forma natural, como se já o tivesse seguido algumas outras vezes antes.

Felizmente ninguém a observava, então ninguém saberia de sua fraqueza ao andar tão atrás, sonhando em um dia sincronizar seus passos aos dele. Mesmo que algumas vezes ela sonhasse que alguém poderia a notar de longe, sem a coragem necessária para aparecer. Assim como os rapazes que espiam aos amores platônicos com uma luneta, ou coisa parecida, em filmes trouxas de romance.

Após ver seu alvo subir no ônibus, sem muita curiosidade de saber para onde ele iria, virou-se e refez o caminho de volta. Já estava sem os óculos e as estrelas começavam a aparecer.

Num prédio simpático próximo dali, subiu até o segundo andar e abriu a porta do apartamento pequeno, bem decorado com um papel de parede verde florido, repleto de fotos da família e alguns artigos de jornal. Haviam almofadas vermelhas por toda a parte, assim como velas e uma janela consideravelmente grande, que pareciam explicar a falta de luzes elétricas no lugar para os possíveis visitantes que não entendessem sobre clarear ambientes com magia, ou de magia alguma. A garota soltou os cabelos ruivos que caiam pouco abaixo dos ombros e jogou o casaco que lhe cobria quase até os joelhos no chão, para então se jogar numa poltrona e bufar alto, como um gato cansado.

hr 

Há um ano Gina acabara a escola, e agradecia por isso, achava que não agüentaria outro ano num lugar onde nada mais a deixava feliz. Não sentia mais como se aquele lugar fosse sua casa, as pessoas sempre comentavam sobre "a namorada de Harry Potter" e cada um tinha sua versão de como Voldemort desaparecera novamente, ou pior, de como a ruiva levou o pior fora de sua vida do garoto que sobreviveu. Não foi difícil se sair bem nos exames finais, quando não freqüentava mais as festinhas secretas regadas à bebida e alunos felizinhos demais. Também não se interessou por garoto algum, apesar de alguns encontros casuais, e todos superficiais. Não via a hora do ano acabar, tudo parecia vago demais. E ainda pior do que ouvir pessoas comentando detalhes de sua vida pessoal e seu namoro com Harry, era ouvir falarem que ela se sentia arruinada por não ter mais o amor dele.

– Com certeza ela anda anti-social e toda triste porque ele está de namorada nova, e além disso não está mais em Hogwarts. Deve ser chato não ter alguém para perseguir e mandar cartões de dia dos namorados. – eram comentários como esse, vindo de uma sextanista que Gina nunca vira antes que a incomodavam.

O fato dela saber do episódio do cartão no primeiro ano não a surpreendia, todos os anos Gina era lembrada no dia dos namorados quando alguém comentava sobre cartões-cantados, provavelmente devido à sua "humilhação pública" causada por Malfoy, mas isso nunca a incomodou antes, aliás, tratava tudo como piada e em seu sexto ano chegou a mandar um cartão semelhante ao primeiro para Harry, mas dessa vez estavam namorando, então ele achou muito i fofo_ /i _ da parte da garota.

Harry sempre dava aquelas desculpas de i "_não quero envolver você nessa guerra contra Voldemort. Se ele soubesse como você é importante para mim não pensaria duas vezes antes de te fazer mal, espero que entenda." i _ E de início parecia romântico, mas Gina odiava ser passada para trás, mesmo que por uma boa causa. Ela se lembrava de quando começaram a namorar e pouco tempo depois ele se mostrou "herói" dizendo que não podiam ficar juntos, para protegê-la. Entraram em férias e após um tempo as coisas se acalmaram, a guerra que parecia prestes a começar se silenciou como que por magia (ironia dizer assim). E então Gina se sentiu no dever de apoiar Harry, vendo tudo pelo que havia passado, engraçado ele ter recebido o apoio mais do que bem, e logo voltaram a namorar. Enfim, foram o casal-modelo de Hogwarts pelo resto do ano, de um modo cada vez mais entediante, então não foi tão decepcionante ouvir Harry dizer pela segunda vez que ia se envolver em algo perigoso e tinha de ficar longe dela.

Ali estava ela hoje. Em um apartamento trouxa, num bairro trouxa de Londres, após seguir o rapaz trouxa por quem era interessada, assim como fazia algumas vezes, enquanto voltava do trabalho. Uma vida completamente chata como já dizia Rony.

Gina não vivia completamente sem magia, trabalhava num café bruxo próximo ao Beco Diagonal e passava alguns finais de semana na casa de seus pais, mas evitava um pouco a agitação, se sentia confortável sozinha. E afinal, não estava sozinha! Tinha um gato persa, Miguel, que parecia estar sempre entediado, mas lhe servia como ouvinte.

A ruiva só tirou os sapatos quando tomou coragem para fazer um jantar rápido, preparou um ensopado de carne em alguns minutos, mas acabou despejando metade na tigela do gato – Gina detestava sua comida, até Jorge cozinhava melhor que ela – para depois tomar um banho e se deitar, sem sono algum.

N/A: Ok, ta aí o primeiro capítulo! Totalmente narrado, espero que não tenha ficado cansativo! Haha xD

Ficou bem curto também, mas queria só passar uma idéia de como anda a Gina, sem entrar direto na história. Enfim, tomara que gostem! Deixem reviews pra eu ficar sabendo ;)

Capítulo 2 – Hora extra

Gina sentiu o sol bater no seu rosto, incomodando – droga, odeio acordar com sol na cara! – pensou, e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas para voltar a dormir – Ahn, ok! Eu não durmo de cortinas abertas, então..?

Levantou rápido, curiosa, e sentiu uma leve tontura que a fez fechar os olhos.

– Bom dia, raio de sol! – a frase vinda do corredor a fez gritar alto.

– AAAH! Mamãe, o que está fazendo aqui? – tomou ar e se sentou na cama. – Já disse para avisar quando vier, está tudo uma bagunça!

– É, eu percebi. Não sabia que você andava tão ocupada para arrumar a casa, querida. Preparei seu café da manhã também, vá pentear esses cabelos e vamos comer!

– Uhn.. certo mamãe, obrigada. – a garota trocou a camisola e penteou os cabelos, que pareciam ter vida própria, arrumando-os numa trança mal feita. Notou que suas roupas não estavam mais jogadas pelo chão, a mãe devia as ter arrumado. Assim como as cortinas estavam todas abertas, clareando a casa. Botou um par de sapatos e foi sentar-se com Molly. Uma música rápida e cheia de palavrões vinha do piso de baixo

– Céus, Gina! Como você consegue? – a mãe parecia preocupada com ela, e tinha os olhos tristes.

– Ah mamãe – dizia enchendo a boca de torradas – ultimamente eu tenho gostado de estar sozinha, me sinto bem assim. E não é tão ruim, aqui é confortável, já até me acostumei com o gosto musical do cara do andar de baixo! – pegou outra torrada com geléia - Hum, há tempos não como uma torrada que não pareça papelão, isso tá ótimo!

– Continuo sem entender... você sabe, seu pai não está nada feliz com essa idéia de sair de casa tão cedo quando não se tem porque! Sabe, uma casa tão cheia se esvaziando tão rápido, e agora Rony com esses planos de se casar! – a voz da mãe parecia embargada, como se estivesse prestes a chorar – ele ainda é novo! E não quero ver nossa casa tão vazia!

– Mamãe – a garota tentava acalmá-la, mas de pouco adiantava – é só por um tempo, e Rony só tem planos por enquanto. Não se preocupe, vocês não vão ficar sozinhos. Mesmo morando longe nós sempre os visitamos, vocês sabem. E eu estou bem! Gosto daqui, sinto falta de você fazendo tudo por mim, mas preciso me acostumar.

– Ginevra, um lugar tão pequeno, e você sozinha aqui! Se você morasse com uma amiga, ou tivesse um namorado. Sabe, nunca mais te vi interessada por rapazes como antes. – disse Molly, ainda abalada.

– Bom, tem um rapaz. Quem sabe um dia não possamos morar juntos? – Gina riu com a possibilidade quase impossível.

– Ah, então já tem um namorado e nem conta à família? – Um sorriso surgiu no rosto da mãe, aliviando um pouco a garota.

– Não é namorado, só nos falamos uma vez, num bar aqui no bairro e então eu venho notando ele. Sabe, ele não deve saber que existo, assim como mal sei o nome dele, onde mora, ou em que trabalha. Sei que pediu um Martini e que se veste bem, e só. De qualquer modo acho que eu não saberia levar um namoro sério, ou algo parecido ultimamente, já disse que preciso de um tempo para mim, sozinha. – disse com as bochechas corando, lhe parecia idiota estar contando como fora gostar de alguém que mal conhecia, mesmo que para a mãe.

– Ahh meu bem, não vá sofrer por estes rapazes que não lhe dão bola. – a senhora Weasley parecia estar se recuperando do medo de ser abandonada pelos filhos, e começou a cortar um pedaço de bolo para Gina.

– Longe de mim, sofrer por rapazes! Não preciso de namorado por enquanto, mãe. – disse fazendo um gesto exagerado com as mãos.

– E quando precisar sei que aparecerão muitos assim que você estalar os dedos, princesa!

hr 

Molly foi embora assim que Gina saiu para ir trabalhar. Era outono, mas o sol estava forte como no verão. Aparatou no Beco Diagonal e andou até o Fran's Café, um lugar aconchegante, de bancos acolchoados de veludo vermelho e boa iluminação, onde iam muitos casais. Era garçonete lá e sempre encontrava algum ex-aluno de Hogwarts, fosse para contar fofocas da antiga turma, ou se gabar do sucesso no emprego enquanto ela servia capuccinos com creme.

Em seu horário de almoço se divertia conversando com Madame Francine, dona do local, ouvindo os casos de amores antigos da senhora, e como ela falava sobre i fazer amor /i como quem fala de escovar os dentes, pior era quando falava de escovar os dentes com completos estranhos.

Gina achava engraçado como as pessoas pareciam sempre estar buscando romance, e como isso era essencial em suas vidas. Como se fosse impossível viver sem alguém ao seu lado. Para ela, ou você conhecia alguém legal, ou não conhecia. E se não conhecesse, esperaria até aparecer alguém. E se não aparecesse, você aprendia a conviver com as pessoas ao seu redor. Certo, não era exatamente assim. Ela acreditava que uma hora ou outra alguém apareceria, só não precisava passar a vida procurando por esse alguém. Ela gostava das coisas espontâneas. Como quando encontrou o rapaz do Martini no bar.

_ /i - Uma tônica, por favor! – disse a ruiva com um sorrisinho para o barman. Fora seu primeiro dia no trabalho, assim como sua primeira semana no novo apartamento. Tudo aquilo parecia finalmente uma nova vida e resolveu conhecer melhor a região, já tarde da noite._

– _E pra mim um Martini com azeitonas. – um homem de pouco mais de vinte anos sentou-se do lado de Gina, vestia uma camisa clara, já amarrotada e para fora da calça social. Parecia estar voltando do trabalho, devido à maleta que colocou no chão. Sorriu – odeio segunda-feira, só álcool consegue me animar._

_Gina riu e assentiu com a cabeça - Não preciso do álcool, mas detesto segundas também._

–_ Só de pensar que ainda tenho trabalho para hoje. Queria ver um pouco de Tv e dormir – fez uma pausa, como se imaginasse a si mesmo vendo tv despreocupado - Mas afinal, qual seu nome? - ele bagunçou um pouco os cabelos de um modo adorável, e sorriu simpaticamente._

–_ Gina, Gina Weasley. - respondeu animada, e antes que pudesse perguntar o nome dele, ouviu um toque. Provavelmente era um daqueles aparelhos trouxas de comunicação que ela tanto via pelas ruas, um celular, isso!_

_Ele atendeu rapidamente e disse poucas palavras, confirmando que iria onde o chamavam. – Certo, Gina! Trabalho me chama, quem sabe um dia não te pago uma tônica! – e lançou outro sorriso que depois ela julgou como encantador._

_A garota bebeu sua tônica rapidamente e voltou para sua nova casa, tinha de arrumar os móveis e ajeitar a decoração. Voltou cantando uma música agradável, e assim o fez até a hora de dormir. /i _

Encantador. Na verdade aquele sorriso quase a fez derreter. Se lembrou de como Harry sorria para ela logo que se conheceram, e como ela corria para se esconder e ficar sonhando pelo resto do dia em como seria ter o garoto que sobreviveu só para si.

hr 

– Giiiiinny, Gaby não vem hoje, aquela esperrtinha tem um encontrro hoje à noite! – Gina ouviu Madame Francine falar do balcão, com seu sotaque francês que para muitos parecia forçado demais – Você poderria cobrrir o turrno dela agorra à noite, querrida?

"Aw, droga! Aquela espertinha sempre tem um encontro com qualquer um, no lugar dela eu cobraria, e então já estaria milionária!" – pensou, mas acabou por dar uma resposta pouco menos rude.

– Claro, Madame! Posso ficar sim! – deu uma resposta u bem /u menos rude que seu pensamento, aliás. Gostava de sua chefe, e não faria mal passar algum tempo a mais ajudando.

– Obrrigada, docinho! Te compensarrei porr isso!

– Sei que sim. Da próxima avise antes. – disse baixinho, colocando de volta o avental rendado que tirara para ir embora. O lugar era mais movimentado à noite, teria mais trabalho que o habitual, mas quem sabe poderia faltar um dia para conhecer melhor os lugares trouxas da área, ou conhecer gente nova.

– Clientes chegando, doçuuurrrra! – cantarolou Francine, do balcão.

– É Gina, longa noite! – disse para si mesma, dirigindo-se ao casal que acabara de chegar.


	2. Hora extra

Gina sentiu o sol bater no seu rosto, incomodando – droga, odeio acordar com sol na cara! – pensou, e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas para voltar a dormir – Ahn, ok! Eu não durmo de cortinas abertas, então..?

Levantou rápido, curiosa, e sentiu uma leve tontura que a fez fechar os olhos.

– Bom dia, raio de sol! – a frase vinda do corredor a fez gritar alto.

– AAAH! Mamãe, o que está fazendo aqui? – tomou ar e se sentou na cama. – Já disse para avisar quando vier, está tudo uma bagunça!

– É, eu percebi. Não sabia que você andava tão ocupada para arrumar a casa, querida. Preparei seu café da manhã também, vá pentear esses cabelos e vamos comer!

– Uhn.. certo mamãe, obrigada. – a garota trocou a camisola e penteou os cabelos, que pareciam ter vida própria, arrumando-os numa trança mal feita. Notou que suas roupas não estavam mais jogadas pelo chão, a mãe devia as ter arrumado. Assim como as cortinas estavam todas abertas, clareando a casa. Botou um par de sapatos e foi sentar-se com Molly. Uma música rápida e cheia de palavrões vinha do piso de baixo

– Céus, Gina! Como você consegue? – a mãe parecia preocupada com ela, e tinha os olhos tristes.

– Ah mamãe – dizia enchendo a boca de torradas – ultimamente eu tenho gostado de estar sozinha, me sinto bem assim. E não é tão ruim, aqui é confortável, já até me acostumei com o gosto musical do cara do andar de baixo! – pegou outra torrada com geléia - Hum, há tempos não como uma torrada que não pareça papelão, isso tá ótimo!

– Continuo sem entender... você sabe, seu pai não está nada feliz com essa idéia de sair de casa tão cedo quando não se tem porque! Sabe, uma casa tão cheia se esvaziando tão rápido, e agora Rony com esses planos de se casar! – a voz da mãe parecia embargada, como se estivesse prestes a chorar – ele ainda é novo! E não quero ver nossa casa tão vazia!

– Mamãe – a garota tentava acalmá-la, mas de pouco adiantava – é só por um tempo, e Rony só tem planos por enquanto. Não se preocupe, vocês não vão ficar sozinhos. Mesmo morando longe nós sempre os visitamos, vocês sabem. E eu estou bem! Gosto daqui, sinto falta de você fazendo tudo por mim, mas preciso me acostumar.

– Ginevra, um lugar tão pequeno, e você sozinha aqui! Se você morasse com uma amiga, ou tivesse um namorado. Sabe, nunca mais te vi interessada por rapazes como antes. – disse Molly, ainda abalada.

– Bom, tem um rapaz. Quem sabe um dia não possamos morar juntos? – Gina riu com a possibilidade quase impossível.

– Ah, então já tem um namorado e nem conta à família? – Um sorriso surgiu no rosto da mãe, aliviando um pouco a garota.

– Não é namorado, só nos falamos uma vez, num bar aqui no bairro e então eu venho notando ele. Sabe, ele não deve saber que existo, assim como mal sei o nome dele, onde mora, ou em que trabalha. Sei que pediu um Martini e que se veste bem, e só. De qualquer modo acho que eu não saberia levar um namoro sério, ou algo parecido ultimamente, já disse que preciso de um tempo para mim, sozinha. – disse com as bochechas corando, lhe parecia idiota estar contando como fora gostar de alguém que mal conhecia, mesmo que para a mãe.

– Ahh meu bem, não vá sofrer por estes rapazes que não lhe dão bola. – a senhora Weasley parecia estar se recuperando do medo de ser abandonada pelos filhos, e começou a cortar um pedaço de bolo para Gina.

– Longe de mim, sofrer por rapazes! Não preciso de namorado por enquanto, mãe. – disse fazendo um gesto exagerado com as mãos.

– E quando precisar sei que aparecerão muitos assim que você estalar os dedos, princesa!

hr 

Molly foi embora assim que Gina saiu para ir trabalhar. Era outono, mas o sol estava forte como no verão. Aparatou no Beco Diagonal e andou até o Fran's Café, um lugar aconchegante, de bancos acolchoados de veludo vermelho e boa iluminação, onde iam muitos casais. Era garçonete lá e sempre encontrava algum ex-aluno de Hogwarts, fosse para contar fofocas da antiga turma, ou se gabar do sucesso no emprego enquanto ela servia capuccinos com creme.

Em seu horário de almoço se divertia conversando com Madame Francine, dona do local, ouvindo os casos de amores antigos da senhora, e como ela falava sobre i fazer amor /i como quem fala de escovar os dentes, pior era quando falava de escovar os dentes com completos estranhos.

Gina achava engraçado como as pessoas pareciam sempre estar buscando romance, e como isso era essencial em suas vidas. Como se fosse impossível viver sem alguém ao seu lado. Para ela, ou você conhecia alguém legal, ou não conhecia. E se não conhecesse, esperaria até aparecer alguém. E se não aparecesse, você aprendia a conviver com as pessoas ao seu redor. Certo, não era exatamente assim. Ela acreditava que uma hora ou outra alguém apareceria, só não precisava passar a vida procurando por esse alguém. Ela gostava das coisas espontâneas. Como quando encontrou o rapaz do Martini no bar.

_ /i - Uma tônica, por favor! – disse a ruiva com um sorrisinho para o barman. Fora seu primeiro dia no trabalho, assim como sua primeira semana no novo apartamento. Tudo aquilo parecia finalmente uma nova vida e resolveu conhecer melhor a região, já tarde da noite._

– _E pra mim um Martini com azeitonas. – um homem de pouco mais de vinte anos sentou-se do lado de Gina, vestia uma camisa clara, já amarrotada e para fora da calça social. Parecia estar voltando do trabalho, devido à maleta que colocou no chão. Sorriu – odeio segunda-feira, só álcool consegue me animar._

_Gina riu e assentiu com a cabeça - Não preciso do álcool, mas detesto segundas também._

–_ Só de pensar que ainda tenho trabalho para hoje. Queria ver um pouco de Tv e dormir – fez uma pausa, como se imaginasse a si mesmo vendo tv despreocupado - Mas afinal, qual seu nome? - ele bagunçou um pouco os cabelos de um modo adorável, e sorriu simpaticamente._

–_ Gina, Gina Weasley. - respondeu animada, e antes que pudesse perguntar o nome dele, ouviu um toque. Provavelmente era um daqueles aparelhos trouxas de comunicação que ela tanto via pelas ruas, um celular, isso!_

_Ele atendeu rapidamente e disse poucas palavras, confirmando que iria onde o chamavam. – Certo, Gina! Trabalho me chama, quem sabe um dia não te pago uma tônica! – e lançou outro sorriso que depois ela julgou como encantador._

_A garota bebeu sua tônica rapidamente e voltou para sua nova casa, tinha de arrumar os móveis e ajeitar a decoração. Voltou cantando uma música agradável, e assim o fez até a hora de dormir. /i _

Encantador. Na verdade aquele sorriso quase a fez derreter. Se lembrou de como Harry sorria para ela logo que se conheceram, e como ela corria para se esconder e ficar sonhando pelo resto do dia em como seria ter o garoto que sobreviveu só para si.

hr 

– Giiiiinny, Gaby não vem hoje, aquela esperrtinha tem um encontrro hoje à noite! – Gina ouviu Madame Francine falar do balcão, com seu sotaque francês que para muitos parecia forçado demais – Você poderria cobrrir o turrno dela agorra à noite, querrida?

"Aw, droga! Aquela espertinha sempre tem um encontro com qualquer um, no lugar dela eu cobraria, e então já estaria milionária!" – pensou, mas acabou por dar uma resposta pouco menos rude.

– Claro, Madame! Posso ficar sim! – deu uma resposta u bem /u menos rude que seu pensamento, aliás. Gostava de sua chefe, e não faria mal passar algum tempo a mais ajudando.

– Obrrigada, docinho! Te compensarrei porr isso!

– Sei que sim. Da próxima avise antes. – disse baixinho, colocando de volta o avental rendado que tirara para ir embora. O lugar era mais movimentado à noite, teria mais trabalho que o habitual, mas quem sabe poderia faltar um dia para conhecer melhor os lugares trouxas da área, ou conhecer gente nova.

– Clientes chegando, doçuuurrrra! – cantarolou Francine, do balcão.

– É Gina, longa noite! – disse para si mesma, dirigindo-se ao casal que acabara de chegar.


End file.
